Violet Eyed Shinobi of the Hidden Village of Death
by SaturnNeko
Summary: Narutocross-over Hotaru-centric Naruto left 7 years ago who is the girl he is coming back with.Why is Hotaru in this demention.How much had Naruto changed in this 7 years
1. Naruto's coming back changed

**Saturn**-siiiiiigh  
**Neko**-why are we starting another story…when we are no where close to finishing the first one  
**Saturn**-that is because…our oh-so-great non-crazi minded brain decided that she wants to write a Naruto story

**Neko**-oh yea…I hate her….  
**Saturn**-your hating ur-self…  
**Neko**-and you to  
**Saturn**-we don't own anything other then our own crazi personality that keeps changing...

**Violet Eyed Shinobi of Hidden Village of Death **

Chapter 1-Naruto's coming back changed

Naruto's POV

It's been 7 years already. That day seemed like just a few days ago… the pain in my heart is still so fresh. "Naruto you're slowing down…we only have 1 hour before the sun raises" Her voice was soft barely above a whisper silky and smooth carrying no emotion other then just a tad bit of concern. I felt myself smile _even if everyone leaves me she'll always be here. I wonder if anyone misses me after all 7 years is a pretty long time._ I felt Kyuubi snort and laughed saying "I highly doubt it kit they gave you away didn't they. "It's been years since her (kyuubi) voice started to annoy me and boy was it annoying. She talks about EVERTHING from how stupid humans are, to jutsus which I'll be more then happy to listen to, to sex ed. which I block out most of the time I swear kitsunes are damn ass perverted. But it was nice to talk to her when I had to leave

(FLASHBACK)(Saturn-don't we just loooove these)

It was a sunny cloudless summer day in Kohana I was heading to Ichiraku to eat ramen before an ANBU suddenly pops out in front of me "The Hokage would like to see you" short and straight to the point he also left before I could ask him why. I could still tell most people that know about the damn fox still hate me I could tell by the cold look in their eyes every time they look at me. If they keep acting like this I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this happy face up._ I know I'm going to hate this maybe they will finally kick me out of Kohana…heheh…maybe just maybe._ I transport myself to the old hag Tsunade's office they first thing I notice was they girl sitting across from her she was not older me around 13 like me she had shoulder length raven color with purple high lights .

As if she sensed me looking at her_ who I'm pretty sure she did if she's a shinobi_ and turned around. Her eyes…when I first looked into her eyes it dark mystifying violet and I couldn't escape her gaze but they held no emotion no feelings just blank violet eyes. She stood up and I finally was able to tear my eyes away from hers to observe her she wore a black corset like tank top dress that stops at her ankle at the front and trails a few feet behind her with a thigh high slit on both side revealing mid thigh shorts and knee high black books but the left leg had a dark violet stocking that stops 2in. before her shorts did and on her right leg strapped at slim dagger with a black handle adorned with a amethyst and she has a silver necklace that stop right above her corset with a multi pointed star (heart crystal).On her right hand was black fingerless glove that ends exactly 90 degree angel from her shoulder revealing her long _sharp_ black nails and on her left hand was strangely a little shorter then elbow length black silk glove with a silver ring with a dark amethyst on her middle finger.

Back to Naruto for a moment!

It seemed that once you're part of the clan you get a ring and necklace. He gazed on the ring on his left hand middle finger with a silver ring adorned with a black opal and if you actually look closely enough you could see an ancient language burned on to it .

Back to FLASHBACK!

She was beautiful…like a porcelain doll so fragile and sweet but then again if you look in to her eyes she doesn't seem so weak anymore. Her face was emotionless then when she seems as if recognizes me and smiled a small smile almost non-existent. I don't know why but I felt happy before I heard what Tsunade said "Naruto your leaving with her" I heard Kyuubi say 'Well, kit it seemed as if your dream came true.' "what…"that was the only thing I said I guess I expected it for a year already just didn't know it would be so sudden…like a bomb that just hit you. When I got over the shock of whispered "why…" My eyes were strangely dry as if I cried all my tears already and don't have anything else left to cry for. "It's for a…truce between an other village…and they won't take anyone but you" That was all she said before she broke down a started crying she ran a hugged me a tight hug like if she let go for a second I would disappear _but she had to let go no matter how tight she tries to hold on_ "It's alright I've known that I'll have to leave someday just not so soon.

The girl stood in back of Tsunade emotionless before she made a remark to Tsunade "Pathetic if this is from the top hidden village I'm disappointed." She smirked "Don't worry he'll be back." She turned and looked at me "We better get going" "Wait can't I at least say good bye" "No" Her answer was curt emotionless and cold. "A true shinobi has no home friends or feelings. Uzumaki I 'm telling you this, once you join our village no one who care who you were in the past they will not care nor love you they may in Kohana -_not that I was ever loved- _they might become your family but others past is to forever remain hidden, one way or another our past has a dark secret you would realize that all of us must change our names for various reasons you may not change your name it would make no difference to us. But first we would have to change that out fit of yours." I happen to **like **this orange jumpsuit she tossed something black and turned around so I assumed that I'll be changing here.

5mins later-

Well the clothes weren't bad. It was made of silk inside and satin out side. I round up wearing a long sleeve fishnet with a black short sleeve shirt over it bandages wrapped around my right hands and on my left hand was like the girl's a black silk glove only wrist length with a ring like hers realizing the word burned on it. As if she realized what I was looking at she said "It's the incantation to enter our village" "Incantation?" "It says 'Open the gates of eternal silence for death has been bestow upon me I Naruto Uzumaki bearer of kitsune Kyuubi _–how the hell did they know that I'll agree to go with them ,they already put my cursed name on to the ring and necklace and how THE HELL did they know about HER!-_ is now a representation of destruction." (Back to the wardrobe) My sweatpants turn into black satin shorts with one lagged bandaged and my normal blue sandals.

"Come along now Uzumaki we have to get going call me Shi –which I actually thought was her real name-and we left. For 3 years I had stayed in the hidden village of death located at nowhere just a plane that exist in a void of space with the least amount of people in any village the largest amount was 50 people in the village. People there hardly left when I got there they were cold to me like Sasuke-bastard only as time pass they began to warm up and I felt…accepted like I had a family. I had learned jutsus from the all kinds imaginable. It turns out that most of these people are of special bloodlines too. One hand jutsus anything is found as long as you have someone that they respect introduce you and like you or they like you they would teach you. I lived with them like a family until Shi came back saying that I need to leave. I was depressed knowing I had to leave this so-called-family that even Kyuubi approve of. For the next 4 years I spend traveling and going to places with Shi I even ran in with the sand siblings a few times… but Shi always seems to disappear when I see them. It went fine until last week Shi had told me that were joining the Chunin exam and I was shocked to say at least .I somehow had grown to a quieter and colder person…spending time with Shi and people from the hidden village of DEATH does that to you. She also made it clear one night that her name is HOTARU , TOMOE HOATRU.Then she walked away and I was shocked and I'm not shame to admit that I respect and admire her and now she just made an out burst saying to make sure to call her Hotaru instead of Shi.

She even made me use my charka control to hide my scars and change my eye color to a violet similar to hers only lighter the only thing that was the same was my blonde hair but it already grown longer so I look like 4th Hokage Yondiame(sp?)-_ Father…?- _Now were traveling trough the forest and I could already see the wall of Kohana.

KOHANA BE READY NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK IN KOHANA!  
WHO IS THE GIRL WITH HIM ?WHAT THE HELL CHANGED HIS ATTITUDE?  
WHY DOES HOTARU **_HATE _**REUNIONS?WHO'S THE THIRD MEMEBR OF HOTARU'S TEAM?


	2. Chapter 2

Saturn-BEWARE!  
Neko-giggle giggle...I feel giddy  
Saturn-me 2 and I don't even know why..  
Saturn-but we don't own anything other then my made up characters and giggle the giggle plot  
Neko-giggle giggle

**Violet Eyed Shinobi of the Hidden Village of Death **

Chap. 2-Recognition

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been 7 years already…Naruto you have already left us for 7 years …everyone misses you…especially Hokage-sama she cries every time she saw something that reminded her of you… Sakura, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Hinata who cried almost every night after you left _everyone could tell by looking at her eyes, every one other then you knew that she had a crush on you_, Lee, Tenten _though she didn't know you well_ Kiba, Shino_ though you couldn't really tell but he seemed shocked, Jiraiya, _though when the sand siblings came 5 years ago they never asked where you were. They seemed like they knew that something happened to you. As if they knew you died. _  
_

End POV

* * *

Naruto and Hotaru made it to the gate of Kohana. Hotaru in a black cloak with a hood that shadows the face only revealing her light lavender lips, tied at the collarbone, unbuttoned starting a little before her waist revealing something akin to a dress. Naruto dressed in a deep red cloak similar to hers only his is button all the way to the bottom. They suddenly stop in front of the gates where two ANBU stooped them. 

"Permission slips/pass (Neko- lol it sounds like teachers asking little kids for permission slips to go to a trip) to enter"  
Hotaru answered in a cold, calm and silky voice "We don't have. We need to speak to the Hokage."Curt and straight to the point  
"We have no notice of anyone coming to see the Hokage. Please go back and get a permission slip then you can enter."  
Hotaru stayed silent and the ANBU stayed in the position blocking the gates expecting them to leave. Then Naruto walked up and stood next to Hotaru as if he was told to then suddenly the ANBU felt the blast of charka and suddenly a mass of darkness gathered on the ground (Saturn-which I'm pretty sure can't happen since its broad daylight) and wrapped around Hotaru like a sphere (Neko-think like how Gaara's sand teleports him) and Naruto had a sphere of blood red flames surround him and they both disappeared.

ANBU #1"It's…it's him…it's that monster…"  
ANBU #2"K...Kyuubi…"  
#1 "REPORT TO THE HOKAGE-SAMA RIGHT AWAY!" fear rolling off in waves

Then they both disappeared in a pouf of smoke. One reporting to the Hokage and one rushing to find the so call 'monster'

Hokage Office  
Tsunade looked up from the 5 stacks of 2 feet tall documents when she heard the poof that meant someone popped in.

"Hokage-sama" his voice filled with fear._ Great just when I just got rid of one._

"What?"

"The Kyuubi has returned. It's retuned with another person."  
"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!**" Tsunade slapped her hand on to the wooden table in shock…breaking the table…not to mention ruining the 5 stack of paper that took her 3 hours to finish.

* * *

Wherever Sasuke is  
Sasuke was in a terrible mood today….today was the day Naruto has died. And the villagers were celebrating. That definitely pissed off a couple of people 

Sasuke glared at water he was looking at one more time and disappeared in a poof of smoke deciding to check with Hokage-sama for any missions. (Neko-The smoke…really…really annoys me.)

* * *

Hokage Office 

Just when Tsunade broke the table two figures appeared still partially covered in darkness or fire.

"Wow….baa-chan it seems like ageing doesn't weaken your strength a bit" the voice was playful and teasing it came from the figure that that was in the fire; the voice obviously revealed that it was male. When all the fire disappeared Naruto took off his hood revealing his wild blond hair that has grown longer to be like the fourth Hokage with nine streaked of crimson red streaks separately on this hair. The same playful azure eyes that spoke of pain that was never revealed.

"Naruto….Naruto…."Naruto expected Tsunade to hug him or something similar to that but he didn't expect to be pulled in to a headlock. But Tsunade was having a bit of trouble since he had reach puberty and was now at the height of 5'9-4 inches taller then her.  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!IT'S BEEN **7 **YEARS!**_SEVEN BLOODY LONG YEARS!_**" that was the only thing she screamed before she finally broke down a started to sob uncontrollably and pulled Naruto in to a bear hug which was bone crushing. "Baa-chan…c.can't…breathe…" Hotaru who had been observing this reunion emotionlessly finally decided to break this wonderful reunion. "We're here for the jounin exam though Naruto maybe staying afterwards." Tsunade -who realized she had particularly kind of ignored her presence-head turned towards her direction. "Shi-sama I humbly apologize for the ignorance of your presence."

"I believe you should alert your ANBU before they start searching for us with the entrance we made."

Naruto who had spend the last 4 years with Hotaru realized that Hotaru was _strong, deadly and well known among the both good and dark side. _Right at this moment Sasuke decided to pop in.

"Hokage-sama….."  
Naruto peered curiously at the incomer whom voice seems so annoyingly familiar to his ears. He was dressed in the traditional cloths Sasuke usually dressed in with his head bow. Sasuke noted that there was two other presences in the room-one was standing in front of him next to Hokage-sama and the second in the far back corner of the room- both radiating a **_high_** amount of chakara.

"Oh…Sasuke…"Tsunade was starting to feel nervous because she had told them that Naruto had 'died ' during a mission because all those that had ever left withto har villagehad **never** came back(which was like 1 every 20 years) Naruto head immediately turned his head to Tsunade. He doesn't want to face him so soon, to soon for them to be meeting the new Naruto that has replace the old bright cheerful boy that had once too been called Uzumaki Naruto too. Naruto immediately pulled his hood back up before Sasuke raised his head.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I didn't know you had …guests"

_Time doesn't change you that much doesn't it teme._

"Uchiha…your Uchiha Sasuke am I correct." Hotaru finally spoken in her soft voice cut through the air like a sword.

"…" Sasuke never seem like a talkative person.

All Hotaru did was narrow her violet eyes.  
"Hn...Hokage-sama we require a place to stay for the time being." It was merely said in a tone like it was just a sentence towards any other person and offers not extra amount of respect.

"Yes, yes do you have any place in him Shi-sama?"

"Naruto will stay Uchiha. I have somewhere else to go."

_Damn there goes my disguise._  
Sasuke stood there for a moment shocked _Naruto……he can't be Naruto...he's dead _

"Miss is this _Naruto_ you speak of "

"Yes"

"But that can't be…Naruto…..? Hokage-sama didn't you say he was **_dead._**"

"Well…I didn't expect him to be ba-"

"**_DEAD!_**"Naruto's voice was loud and deeper now so it seemed like a felines purring but very pissed off. 

"Baa-chan you said I was **_dead._**"  
That led to a all out argument between the three of them two inquiring and one making excuses

"shut up" Hotaru's voice once again cut trough everybody else's in the room .Everybody turned to look at her. Her head was starting to hurt again, they are all so noisy. Can't they quiet down?

"Are you okay Shi-chan?" Naruto was getting worried…she occasionally gets these headaches when she's tired the she would have trouble breathing. It was dangerous, sometimes she would space out and walk away and disappear of a few days.

A thought suddenly popped into Hotaru's head

_I wonder when will I get my reunion with the others…what are you thinking…you know they will never truly accept you…why bother thinking about them after all these years now………_  
Right after that thought Hotaru fainted, dead to the world

**

* * *

+)( > The End >)(+**

Neko and Saturn**- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIWS!**

Neko and Saturn- 

Neko-Brownies n cookies for** Star, Jade, Harpygirl91 **n** Fiery-Hogosha**

Saturn-n thank u 4 ppl who read this but don't review -- but only brownies 4 u XD


End file.
